Tornado
by Hybrid Fantasy
Summary: Ignorance and a carefree attitude was what Sakura should have done at the begining so that Sasuke would fall for her. The thing is... he fell for her hard.  SasuXSaku. M for later chapters. Please review.
1. Crossing paths

Naruto's POV: 

I'm direct. When I want to say something I say something. I don't think. I just open up my mouth and spill. 

So here goes… damn I never thought I would bring Sasuke back, but what the heck, I did. He is home again. I brought him back. Alright, I had some help, but the point is he is back. BACK. HOME. WITH. US. 

We fought together and we defeated those assholes.  
Akatsuki is gone and that's thanks to our fantastic team work. Man, that teme and I make the best two man team ever. We killed Madara and all the other suckers are dead as well. That's the hand of his teammates and mine: Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sakura and Sai. It all happened a long time ago, but if I think twice it's only been a month.

Anyways, the main fact is that Sasuke is back home where his place is supposed to be, his teammates are having a great time here while they've consumed every alcoholic product in Konoha (Karin and Suigetsu; Juugo is just too good of a guy to 'sin' like that) and Sai and Sakura train their shit off every day. 

Things haven't changed that much.  
Sasuke and I are still competing. But at least we are now matured and we know when to stop, but I gotta admit it, Sasuke is the jerk who always starts.

Teme is still silent and when you talk to him he just makes an annoyed face and pronounces that shitty sound: 'HN'.  
Sai is really learning how to be a good bud. He's training all the time and when he takes a break he reads about friendship and such. I'm starting to like the guy. He's getting friendly.

As I said before, Sasuke's team (not counting Juugo, he's a great friend and it would be a shame to put him on this list), Karin and Suigetsu, get drunk all day long and at night they go outside to the clubs and just get even more drunk, if that's possible. By the way, Ino and Karin chase teme and Sai around Konoha every time they have the chance, while Suigetsu, Lee and sometimes Kiba try their luck with Sakura. Of course she's just not giving them attention, and she is way tired of being polite to them. She told me she was gonna kick their ass if they're gonna bring her flowers again. I feel sorry for her.

And speaking 'bout Sakura, I must admit she's changed the most. 

Firstly, she trains everyday harshly. She's getting way good, and that ambitions me as well. I'm not gonna let her surpass me, no way. 

Secondly, she gives a fuck 'bout Sasuke. Yep, that's right, she's like ignoring him. The once loveable fan-girl is now the strong young woman that fights for herself. And if you ask me, that bastard deserves it.

And thirdly, when Ino and Karin just don't have what to do and they are all annoying Sakura, she just turns her back and ignores them. She's way too good to lower herself to their level. But she feels kinda bad; I mean I can see it. She wants to be friends with both of them, but it's either her lack of patience and waiting so they can shop and look for guys or the fact that Ino and Karin are best of friends and they don't want nobody interfering. Anyways, this isn't the point.  
The point is, she's way changed. Since Sasuke is back she fights the hell out of her. Sometimes with Sai, sometimes alone. She and teme hardly speak. Never, if I think bout it.

And the best thing, to change the subject is that… well… you see… I'm dating Hinata. I mean, you can't call it a date. It's way more than that.  
She is well…she is… what do you call it? When you wait for a child? ...That's right… pregnant. We're expecting child. I'm gonna be a dad. In seven months at least. Hinata said she wants to make a party dedicated to the kid in a couple of months. I agreed, because I'm still in shock. I don't even know how to name my kid. We both think it's gonna be a boy, and to be honest, I really want a kid. You should have seen Sasuke's face ('OMG'-style). He almost fainted (keyword 'almost').

So, this happened the last month.  
Not much really, but the thing with Hinata dates longer, even before I brought back teme.  
Shit, I forgot to tell you.  
Sasuke's is back. Right, you already know this. Sorry, I'm just shocked.

Sasuke's POV:

These memories just come back to me. They're both beautiful and sorrowful. Some with Kakashi-sensei, who's dead by the way. Some with dobe. But most of all with her.  
She forgot me. That's what it seems like. She is ignoring me every second of the day. No more 'Good morning', no more 'Are you alright?' or 'Do you want to go out and do something?' but worst of all no more 'Sasuke-kun'. Just 'Sasuke'.

I realize now what I have done to her. I hate myself with every fiber of my being. I made her suffer in a way that she will never forgive me. I broke her heart in so many peaces and those peaces are lost forever. It seems nobody will ever mend her heart together again. Not even me.

I also realize that I care for her more than I want to. I always thought she would be waiting for me. She hasn't. I always thought that she loved me, that is what made me go on with my disgusting life, but I repeat, she loved not loves.  
I really miss her smile.  
I really miss her soft hair.  
I really miss her touch.  
But most of all, I miss her eyes.  
Innocent. That's what she's always been.

Ignoring me, I see that I can't ignore her. That I want to be next to her. It's not enough just seeing her. I need more.  
Is this lust?  
Yes.

Thanks to her I can feel every feeling possible. I can smile, I can be happy. I can love. 

But she mustn't know this. I never let my feelings show. Only weak people show feelings and I am not weak. At least on the outside. 

Cause in the inside, I am like a tornado. She makes me go wild and I am a nature phenomenon thanks to her.

Since they died I never loved.  
When I met her, I smiled.  
When I knew her, I liked her.  
When she gave everything to me, I think I loved again.  
When I left her, I cried.  
When I came back, I didn't know what to do or feel.

The feelings mixed inside of me and created this tornado that never stops. I don't know what to feel. Envy, lust, passion, annoyance, love.  
All because of her.  
It's always been her.  
"Sakura…Thank you." –for loving me and making me human again.

Sakura's POV:

No matter what I thought or said, I knew I couldn't hold it back any longer.  
I love him so much.  
I love him even more than I did before. 

But if there is one thing I have learned is that the woman never makes the first step. I'm gonna give him the honor to start. But seeing how things go, I might be waiting forever.

Sasuke hasn't changed. He still hates me. There is no way he will ever think of me at least half of what I think of him. He ignores me as I ignore him. But I know for sure that my feelings are real. But seeing him like this, not giving a fuck about me, it makes me break again, if that possible, considering the fact that I am already torn.

I love him.  
I love him.  
I love him.  
I really do.

Ino and Karin don't love. Suigetsu, Lee and Kiba don't love.  
And worst of all Sasuke doesn't love.  
At least he doesn't love me. 

He will never love me, no matter how hard I try. I have kissed the ground he walked on, I have cared for him, and I have loved him and ignored him. No matter what I do, it's useless. The storm is never going away. He will never acknowledge me.

Worst of all, he will never…  
…love…someone like me…

Next morning...

Nothing ordinary today. Just a normal morning with a normal sun and a normal morning breakfast. 

With the same not-so-normal guy wanting to ask that sweet girl if she wants to take a walk with. But as it was normal, normal stuff like this don't happen. 

The not-so-normal guy sighs, realizing this was not gonna be the day that 'normal' will transform into 'phenomenal'.

'What the heck am I doing?' he sighs again as he washes his cereal-boll lazily.  
'Nothing…again…' his Inner answers devastated.

Suddenly, the normal morning gets a little less normal than before.

"Hey, Sasuke! Come down here! Granny wants to tell us somethin'!" 

He steps towards the window and looks down, not surprised to see his blonde friend waving his hand anxiously in the air. 

"Gotta get dressed…" he yells back closing the window and picking off his clothes from the floor. He changes quickly and rushes to his pall, closing the door eagerly.

"Took you a while." Naruto commented as they started walking towards the Hockage tower. 

"What's it for?" Sasuke asks ignoring the statement. 

"Granny has faith in you. She says she wanted to see if you're worthy to go on a mission. So I guess it's gonna be like a test-mission or something." 

"Hn."

They arrived at the Hockage tower and before opening the door they gave each other fast glances. 

"Just in time, guys. I have a mission for you." Tsunade said from her chair behind the big desk. 

"Goodie…" Naruto joked while Sasuke almost smirked. 

"This isn't a shaggy dog story, Naruto, it's real…"

Naruto burst out in laughter, Sasuke was biting his chin so that he wouldn't do the same while Tsunade was freaking out. 

"Shaggy dog…story…!" he hiccupped. "Man Granny you're killing me!" 

"This isn't funny kid; this is a real mission so stop fooling around!" 

"Watch who you're calling kid, I'm gonna be a dad soon!" he protested. 

The woman didn't even notice him; she gave him the information needed for the mission.

"As you probably know, this is going to be more like a test than a mission. You're going to deliver several scrolls to the Land of Mist and return safely. It's technically a C-ranked mission but the fact that the scrolls are of high value makes the mission an A-ranked. It's going to be a four man team and I expect you to be back by next week. Good luck and here are the scrolls." She smiled handing them two blue paper scrolls which Naruto and Sasuke took not so eagerly. 

"But, Tsunade, where are the other two members of the team?" the brunette asked. 

Tsunade just smiled and poked towards the door behind them. 

"It's Mendoksai, but we don't have a choice." 

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned around at the same time to find a lazy Shikamaru resting his shoulder and head against the door while Sakura just looked even more bored than him. 

"Couldn't agree better." She sighed. 

The four ninja were just getting started to exit, when Naruto decided to break the silence: 

"Damn, Shikamaru it's been a long time since we've been on a mission together!" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"And Sakura! Man, I look forward. Maybe I can finally show you my new jutsu." 

"Whatever. C'mon, lets go!" she said as she took off into the trees. 

"Right behind you!" the blonde yelled eagerly. 

"Mendoksai…" Shikamaru sighed as he caught up with them. 

"Hn..." Sasuke smiled. This was going to be fun. A whole mission with her. What more could he have asked for? It seemed his normal day was turning into a memorable one.


	2. Forgive and forget

_._Sasuke_._

I'm such a fool to think that she was going to talk to me. Usually she was the one who started the conversation. In the last three days I've been running near her side, I've been watching her and I know she saw me. When she sleeps I watch her breathe. Even if we only sleep four hours a night, I prefer to lose them on her. She's just to wonderful to go to waste. I could watch her forever, and I guess I do. I don't even care about this mission at all. I know she sees how much damage she causes to my mind, body and soul.  
Damn, I'm starting to talk like Juugo.

_._Sakura_._

That jerk!  
Not only does he NOT have the courage to come to me and apologize but he also stares at me like I'm his dinner or something. He did try to talk I admit, but I was just too interested in what Shikamaru had to say, that I simply forgot he was watching us trying to get our attention by running from a tree to another more sophisticated than he usually does. C'mon now, I was stunned by the fact that Shikamaru can check mate in just 15 moves (actually, I was pretending to be found of this, I was secretly watching Sasuke of course…).

I'm trying to get him out of my mind but it's effortless. I can't stop loving him no matter how hard I try to hate him. He can't stop hating me no matter how hard I try to hate him back.

They had been on the run for three days now and the Mist was just hours away. They hadn't rested properly since the mission had started and Sasuke had been his own bussines to attend to, sleeping not being one fo them (he had his own selfish reasons). 

They didn't have any problems with other ninja which was kinda boring. Shikamaru lazed even more and Naruto was losing patience.

That evening they managed to hand the scrolls to the Jounin chief from the Mist and they denied the friendly invitation to spend the night there. They needed to get back to Konoha and time was short. Starting from tomorrow, they only had three more days.  
As they ran back towards Konoha, they realized how tired they were.

"C'mon guys, couple of hours won't hurt, right?" Shikamaru tried his luck. 

"Yeah, you're right… we could rest a little!" Naruto approved. 

"I guess." Sakura admitted. 

"Hn." Sasuke grinned as he realized he could finally try to talk to her, if he had the courage.

-After setting the campfire and the sleeping bags-

Naruto was long asleep in his sleeping bag near the fire while Shikamaru was lying on the grass counting the stars so that he would fall asleep faster.

Sakura tried taking his example, but from where she was standing, that was behind a thick three's bark, she couldn't see a thing. She sighed slowly, closing her eyes and sliding a little down so that she would be in a more comfortable position. She felt a pair of eyes watching her and when she looked around she saw Sasuke standing in front of her, with his hands on the ground, his face breathing heavily a couple of inches away from her own.

She looked around realizing that Shikamaru had fallen asleep as well.

'Oh boy, this is gonna be fun…' she sighed for herself.  
'Why the long face?' her Inner asked curiously.  
'Oh, maybe because he's gonna tell me how much of a drag I've been on this mission or how much I still annoy him by not even saying a word to him or…'  
'Wait up! I bet this isn't somethin' he'll say! Just be calm and breathe slowly and then…'  
'Shut up, I got it!' she screamed for herself, forcing her Inner to back down.

"Um, Sasuke…yes?" she asked trying to keep her calm as she got up a little, with her back against the three. 

"I wanted to ask you something." He said still in front of her. 

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" 

"Sakura, you know I don't usually wait." He smirked as he backed of a little thinking it was making her uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, I know…" she smiled turning down her head a little. "So…"

"Sakura." He whispered turning his head down as well. The way he said her name made her shiver and that gave him faith. "How come you don't use the 'kun' to my name anymore?" 

She was shocked. Of all the things he could say, this was the shittiest she had expected. 

"I just…I…" she said through her teeth.

He realized that she was angry. But he also knew it was either now or never. 

"Sakura, I'm sorry…" 

She turned her head towards him in disbelief. He was serious. His onyx eyes had never been more profound and more tamed than now. 

"…for everything." He added, turning away from her. He got up but she stopped him with her hand on his shoulder. 

"You…mean it?" she asked in doubt. 

"When it comes to those I care about, I always do."  
She brushed his hand away from him, this time he was the one to shiver. 

"Try to get some sleep. We're leaving early." He said as he went to the fire and sat down.  
"Yeah. Good night…" She smiled as she cuddled near the three again. "Sasuke-kun." She just hoped he didn't hear her whisper. Too bad he was already smirking.

_._Sakura_._

I can't believe what just happened. How could he think that I could get some sleep now that he's told me that he cares about me?! 

He sometimes doesn't even judge. That's why I love him so. 

And how can he think I can sleep now when I was simply stunned by his glorious dark tamed eyes? That's why I love him so.

And, c'mon now, how can he possibly think that I can sleep when he just did what he did? That's why I love him so.

I'll never be able to get him out of my mind! I just tried and I tried and I continue to try but he's starting to make things difficult. And he is just so darned handsome and gorgeous and sweet and… well… he is way hot… 

Now, how can he possibly think that I'll be able to shut an eye tonight? With what just happened? With his beautiful figure in my mind? With his frozen yet warm eyes still in my broken heart?

_._Sasuke_._

It wasn't so hard. I mean I told her at least a part of what I feel. 

I never thought it would be possible but I was actually intimidated by her. 

How could she be so chilled? I thought for a second that she would faint. But she definitely didn't and she was real calm. But her eyes!

God dammit those eyes! I love the way they watch me, the way they shine when she is blushing or when she is anxious, scared or thrilled. 

I know that a perfect world lies in her eyes, those emerald jewels. 

Then there is her soft skin, skin so warm yet so cold, skin white like the dead. How can I mention her lips? That curved line of her lips makes me regret I didn't kiss her tonight.

They were light red like roses but I bet they taste even better.

To be honest, what completely drove me out of my mind when I tried to talk to her was her smell. Passion fruit and cherries are her essential sent, but I could definitely feel raspberry and green apples too. I am surprised I managed to hold down my wish of kissing her neck, tasting her, holding her. I hope I didn't show how much she turned me on.

She's killing me.

And she's keeping me alive. 

I don't know what to believe any longer. I just don't. for once (ok, second time), I'm blocked. My moves are counted. My heartbeats are devoting my whole body.  
And by the way. She called me 'Sasuke-kun' again.

They all woke up early next morning, even though Naruto wanted to spend at least five more hours sleeping under his cozy sleeping bag. He sighed and packed his stuff quickly as his teammates were already up and ready for the journey. 

He realized that Sakura looked more confident, a shy blush was covering her white cheeks while Shikamaru just looked as bored as ever. 

But he also recognized the fact that even Sasuke looked changed. He had the same indifferent face as always but his eyes looked way brighter. 

'What the heck?' Naruto thought to himself 'What's up with them?'

Midday came and went; the forest was just the same. 

Same kind of trees. 

The same leaves. 

The smell as well: the same. 

What the hell, even the moist was just as common. 

Banality. No surprise they were all bored.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, wanna play a game?" Naruto tried to enlighten the atmosphere. 

"What game?" she asked uninterested as she jumped from tree to tree. 

"I don't know what it's called but I think of something and you gotta guess what I'm thinking of." 

"I'm not six years old anymore, Naruto, sorry, maybe when I'm really desperate I may say yes, but right now I am trying not to hit you real hard." 

"Oh, ok… then we can play this game, 'Punch you punch me' or something…" 

"Shut up, Naruto, I'm fed up with it already!" Shikamaru articulated.

"Man, boring people…" Naruto muttered under his breath as he approached Sasuke who was smirking thinking if dobe was getting more stupid or smarter as time went by. "I don't get it, teme…what's up with them?" 

"Hn, maybe it's your face, have you thought about it?" 

"MY face? MY face?! How sick are you? Have you seen your own face? You're like glowing or something…" 

"Shut up." Sasuke threatened. 

"Why? Did something happen and I don't know?"  
"None of your business, dobe." 

"We don't call ourselves friends for nothing, so spit it out." 

"It's nothing!" 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah!" 

"You're sure?"  
"Way sure, now shut up or I'm gonna break your face!" Sasuke intimidated again. 

"Oh, ok I get it, you don't want to talk about Sakura, I understand." Naruto grinned wildly as he jumped in front of his friend and rushed his pace so that Sasuke wouldn't cut of his head.

Sasuke almost froze. 'How did he know?' 

He then realized Naruto only fooled around. Behind his acid jokes he seemed to know what was going on.

_._Shikamaru_._

We're only an hour away from the leaf. It's the seventh day and the sun is almost about to set. 

Mendoksai, I swear I'm never gonna go on a mission with these guys ever again. Firstly, Sasuke and Naruto, even if they have matured a lot, they're still a huge pain in the ass. Sakura looks way bored and tired, I agree, we haven't slept in the past three days not even minutes. At least we're gonna get back in time and then we can rest as long as we want.

________________________________________________________________________

As they only had half an hour left, they didn't realize the presence that was persisting from the trees behind them. They we're all exhausted, tired and pissed of.  
They realized something move under them as they saw as the trees were flying under their feet.

"Do you feel this?" Shikamaru asked. 

"Hai, I do…" Sakura approved. 

"Hn." 

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?" Naruto asked puzzled. He wasn't in his sage mode; the lack of chakra was evident to all of them. 

"Someone is down there." Sasuke pointed to the ground as they all stopped on a thick branch to get some air.

"What's going on over hereeee…!" Sakura left her sentence unfinished as the branch exploded and they were attacked rapidly by a bunch of masked ninja. 

Shortly after the first attack, they had each and every one of them at least two opponents to deal with. They weren't separated, they just couldn't act as a team right now, and the numbers were unfair.

Naruto was gladly dealing with three 'assholes' as he liked to call them, Shikamaru had one down of two, Sakura was already punching both of her enemies into a thick tree while Sasuke was being assaulted by five at once.

As he was using his katana to block their attacks, he took one down leaving the rest of them in anger and fury. 

As he knocked another two down, he did a big mistake. He turned his back to the other two who charged without thinking towards him. 

Sasuke didn't realize what was going on, but Sakura had already made her attacking plan.

She stepped in front of Sasuke and blocked their furious blows of kunai and shuriken.

Some had hit her, but she took no matter to them, only a low sob. Sasuke then turned around to find her defending him and he took in the fact that she was once more fighting to protect him. Again, he felt like a scumbag.

"Back of, Sakura, I can take care of this!" he tried as she was already delivering punches to her enemies. 

"I can see it." She said amused as she hit one of her foes into a tree.

She was panting hard but at least she had fun doing this. 

The last ninja standing (besides the ones Shikamaru and Naruto dealt with) was panting even harder than Sakura. He looked like wild, his mask was torn, and so were his clothes. But he quickly pulled from behind his back a strange weapon and pointed it to Sakura. She could see that a purple juice was running down its blades and she understood what it was: 'Poison.'

Sasuke was too late. He tried to step between her, or pull her aside, but the enemy was faster. He threw his weapon towards the girl and he didn't miss his target. 

Sakura fell to the ground and screamed as she tried to pull the darn weapon out of her abdomen. The ninja laughed slowly and cried delightfully. 

"See, bitch? That's what you get for killing my team-mates! You'll die in no time; you hardly have 20 minutes…" 

But the guy didn't even finish his sentence. Sasuke had already stabbed him with his katana. 

As he pulled his sword out from the dead mans body, which fell lifelessly to the ground, Sasuke rushed towards Sakura and tried to pull her on to her feet.

"Aaaaghhh!!!" she cried into his chest. His hands were supporting her around her waist trying not to push the sword even more inside her stomach. 

"Can you move?" he asked struggling not to sound worried, with no result as expected.  
"Damn, I can't even stir…" she sobbed.  
"I gotta get you to Tsunade, fast." He stated as he lifted her from the ground avoiding her stabbed zone. "Hang on to me." He said determined as she effortlessly tried to move her hands towards his neck. 

"I can't…" she whispered before she lost her conscious.

He used the worst swearing words he had in mind at that point. He shouted towards Naruto and Shikamaru that he was going towards Konoha to get Sakura a doctor, while they approved trying to avoid the attacks from the last three masked ninja's.

As he jumped from tree to tree at his top speed, he looked down at Sakura realizing that she had been real stupid to jump in to save him. Did she really think that he'd go on with his life if he lost her? He really thought that she was smarter than this.


	3. Save me

Normal POV:

Sasuke reached Konoha in ten minutes tops. He had been running at his fastest rate, he had consumed all his chakra but he knew it had nothing to with this. 

He would never forgive himself if he would let her die. 

He raced towards Tsunade's office; he was clinging onto Sakura's cloth fabric trying to stop his trembling.

"What's going on?" the Hokage questioned stunned as she got up from her chair as Sasuke almost knocked down the door with his foot. 

"She needs your help." He panted. "We have been attacked. It's poison."

Tsunade immediately ordered Sasuke to trail her outside. He protested because time was short, but he followed Tsunade towards the nearest room, right across her office. He laid Sakura down on a bed with white sheets and he realized terrified that white was turning into red.

"If you don't hurry…" he tried to threaten but he was too scared to make it sound that way. 

"Step behind, kid. I know what I'm doing." The blonde ordered.

Sasuke watched nervously as Tsunade started to pull the strange sword out from the girl's bloody abdomen. He almost shrieked when he saw her arch her back in pain and let out a scream when the weapon was finally away from her and tossed on the floor. He saw that she was breathing hardly, and even if her eyes were closed, she still could not stop the tears that were running down her cheeks.

Tsunade immediately started checking for the poison throughout her body, releasing chakra from her palms as she pulled it slowly out using strange blue chakra strings. 

"If you don't mind, Sasuke, you should leave now." She said throughout her teeth concentrating even more energy towards her hands.  
Sasuke could see that this was hard, but he didn't want to leave her side; not after what Sakura had always done to him.

"Say what? Why should I leave?" he asked puzzled, maintaining his calm weakly. 

"Because," Tsunade almost smiled "I gotta take her clothes off and I'm sure she wouldn't be very pleased when she wakes up to know that you've assisted to the whole thing."

'What? So this is the reason?' he questioned himself amazed.  
'Well dude, you gotta admit, it would be kinda hard to try to help her when she is half naked, so admit it, the old lady's right.' His Inner teased.  
He hated to admit it, but his Inners-self had a point.

"Yeah sure." He grunted as he exited the room. He watched her again before closing the door behind him; damn he felt so wrong.

-Later that night-

Naruto and Shikamaru arrived just an hour after the whole mess. They wanted to check on Sakura, but Sasuke assured them that she wasn't aloud to have any visitors. The operation had went well, what would you expect if the doctor would have been one of the Legendary Sannin? 

The word hadn't gone on, nobody expect the jounin and the ANBU knew about the situation.

Even if they were tired, the guys continued to wait outside her door, sometimes begging Tsunade to at least see her. She would always say no, she wanted all of them to get some rest, but the incident seemed to chase away their sleep. Sakura had been moved to a room in the hospital on the third floor, and thus the nurses were always keeping an eye on her.

Naruto knew that wasn't their only mission; he knew that they were the ones who stopped him, Shikamaru and Sasuke to go and see Sakura. But no matter how much he wanted to tell them off, Shikamaru would pull him back to his chair and order him to calm down.

"Jeez, bro', I'm sure she's fine." 

"Yeah I know, but I wanna convince myself that." 

An elderly nurse came towards them and told them what was on her mind. 

"Now you punks, I don't care who this girl is for you! I just know one thing, if I hear one more noise you're out of here! And that's final!" she shouted desperately. 

The instant she turned around, Naruto decided to speak his mind as well, even if both his friends were trying (repeat key-word 'trying') to hold him down. 

"Speaking 'bout loud, you fat-ass grandma, you should hear yourself!"

His line was the line that had filled the glass. They had been quickly kicked out by force into the streets and been banned to ever come there again only if it was an emergency. 

"Nice work, fishcake!" Shikamaru commented as he went to his home.  
Sasuke was just too furious to even criticize his friend. He went back home, without saying a word. 

Naruto just walked back to Hinata's place with his hands in his pockets. 

Damn, he would make a hell of a dad.

-Next morning-

Sasuke woke up early, actually he didn't sleep at all. He was too nervous, too worried to do anything than think about Sakura. 

He wanted to visit her today, Tsunade said that he could visit as often as he wanted starting today, and this was just what he planned on doing.

He didn't care about the nurses if they wanted to stop him. He could just use his Sharingan and badabing-badaboom he would be able to see her. 

Walking down the streets towards the hospital, he ran into Sai. 

He looked worried as well. His eyes weren't tired, but his lips were trembling, while the bouquet of flowers he had in his hands had a beautiful smell.

"What's with the flowers?" Sasuke asked indifferently. "Karin or Ino?" 

"None of them." He avoided the answer flatly. 

"Then who?" Sasuke tried again. 

"Sakura." He said ashamed.

Sasuke almost froze. He tried to move normally, but he felt like drunk. Drunk on envy and on dishonor. 

"I read in a book that when your friends are in the hospital, you should get them flowers or sweets. It helps them, they realize that they can have faith in you. And to be honest, I want both Sakura and Naruto to trust me." Sai spoke easily. 

"Hn." Sasuke tried to sound indifferent. 

"So where are you going?" 

"The flower shop." 

"You have past it. Ino's shop is way back." 

"I know another one." Sasuke said. He actually did. There was another shop, it's true, a more expensive one, in the west wing of Konoha. He could at least get her some flowers.

He sooo didn't want Sai to take his place.

He bought white daisies. A whole bunch of them. He knew she liked daisies, when he was ill she would always get him this specific kind of flora. 

He didn't like flowers at any rate, but if it makes her happy, then he could buy her as many as she wanted.

Reaching the hospital, he ran into Karin and Ino. 

He realized they both looked a bit sad, maybe because they weren't so bad friends with Sakura after all. He could tell Ino had been crying, but the instant the two fan-girls had spotted him, they looked envious and they tried to get into a conversation with him. He pushed them aside and stepped trough the hospital room. 

He felt lucky that not even a nurse recognized him but he felt once more kind of strange to run into Lee, Kiba, Tenten and Neji on the staircase. 

He reached her door, but decided to wait a few more minutes. Who knows who was in there with her?

His waiting paid off, Sai exited the room couple of minutes later. He looked pleased with himself, he smiled one of his strange robotic smiles and he didn't even notice Sasuke standing on the waiting bench, nervously holding a white daisies bouquet. 

Sasuke got up as he knew she was finally alone. 

He reached the door and opened it cautiously. 

Man, he really felt weird.

Sakura was awake; she was looking very tired and exhausted but beautiful nonetheless. 

She slowly lifted her view up from her lap (she was in a sitting position) and smiled vaguely as she saw Sasuke enter the room. 

Her eyes were light green, welcoming. Her hair was untamed, in a wild position everywhere. Her lips were trembling softly, she was biting them cautiously.

'Her hair looks real hot.' His Inner cheered.  
'Yeah, I know.' He admitted as he got lost in her eyes.

"Hello, Sasuke." She tried to say in way that she would sound healthy, but he immediately realized she had difficulty even opening her mouth or turning her head. 

He snapped out of it and greeted her as well. 

"How are you?" 

"I'm doing well." She smiled a fake smile. 

"Brought you flowers." He stated flatly as he pushed them down a vase alongside with other colored flowers. He realized that he wasn't the only one to offer her something like this. 'Man, she can open a flower shop.' 

She seemed real pleased, he realized.

"Sasuke, thank you very much." She said honestly. 

"No problem." He tried not to cough.

'That bastard was right, girls like flowers.'

"So…" she asked quite ashamed "What happened after I had past out?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about this." Sasuke started to sound severely, she thought. "What was in your head, Sakura, to try and save me, hn? You think I can't handle myself?"

She was stunned. The way his voice sounded was striking her like lighting. 

"I… I was just trying to…" she mumbled letting her head down. She was watching her fingers, so white and so cold.

He regretted that he had asked her this. He was questioning her in such a time. He should at least thank her; she was the one who saved him. Instead he is criticizing her. He is telling her, no he is asking her what the fuck she had been thinking of. And now, she is feeling all wrong again. And that was because of him, again.

"Never mind." He tried his best not to say more than he wanted to. He was being indifferent like always. Why couldn't he just tell her how much he wanted her? Oh, that's right. He's not the type. "You don't understand. I don't know if I'll be able to live on with myself if I lose Naruto or you." 

She smiled.

"Next time, I'll be more careful." 

"There won't be a next time." he stated flatly. 

They were watching each other in silence. He realized how much her lips were trembling, even if she was biting her bottom lip harshly. 

He wanted to ask if she was cold, but she was surely going to tell him that it was nothing. And he knew what nothing was, she was just as nervous as he was.

'Sometimes it's real good to be able to hide your feeling. Right now I feel like turning red and getting anxious.'  
'You're stiff as a rock.'  
'Good thing I don't think like one.' He added.

"Has Naruto been here?" he asked. 

"Yes." She smiled. "He and Hinata have arrived the second the visiting hours were open." 

"Doesn't surprise me." 

"Me neither. Hey, by the way… he said he wanted to discus some things with you." 

"They can wait." 

She turned red.

"Uhm… Sasuke… I wanted to… thank you…" 

"For?" 

"For bringing me back here. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would be here now." 

"Don't mention it." He said rotating towards the window and watching down below him.

Once again, he didn't say all that was on his mind. 

"But, I have to, I mean you saved me and you…" she was interrupted by his smooth voice that echoed throughout the room. 

"You know I don't repeat myself so don't mention it." 

"Right, I guess."

"When are they letting you out?" he tried to change the subject. 

"At least a week. They said my body is still fighting the poison, that's why I can't move too much. But I feel better already and I'm sure they're gonna let me out faster."

After a moment of silence, she tried to break it: "What did Tsunade say about the mission?" 

"Passed." He almost smirked. 

"I'm not surprised. Tsunade-Sama always had faith in you." 

"Not always." 

"How come?" 

"Hn, nothing." 

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

'I can't tell that Tsunade kicked me out when she started the operation.'  
'Yeah, boomer man, she'll think you're like Naruto.' His Inner teased.  
'Don't dare compare me with him!' his voice groaned.  
'Sorry dude, it isn't my fault you just couldn't wait to see her with no shirt on.'  
'I couldn't help it.' He said embarrassed.

"Well believe me it is." He uttered under his breath. 

"You still don't want to tell me anything?" she said like damaged. 

In less than half of a second he was standing in front of her, bending down a little so that his hot breath would cover her pale skin. His mouth was only inches from her own when he smirked naughtily. 

"You're still annoying, Sakura?"

She was amazed of what he had told her, good thing she knew what to answer. 

"You're still a jerk, Sasuke?" she grinned as well. 

It was his time to be surprised.

'I didn't remember her like this.' His Inner cried.  
'I know, it's confusing. One second she's sweet, the next one she bosses me around. She's changed.'  
'It looks good on her. That grin.'  
'Everything looks good on her.' He admitted.

'Cha! Take that punk! Teaches you to call me annoying!' her Inner cheered.  
'He deserves it.'  
'Ya right he does! But jeez, look at his lips…'  
'Don't make me look there; you know how I suck at not taking my eyes of him. Besides, I know he's hot, this just isn't the right time.'  
'It's always the right time.'  
'With Sasuke, you can't tell right from wrong.'

His grin turned into a straight line. 

"Jerk, hn?" he questioned her, not backing down an inch. 

"Annoying, right?" she narrowed an eyebrow. 

"Take it back…" he threatened. 

"Make me!" 

"Maybe I will!" 

"Oh!" she laughed "I hope I live to see the day!" her grin was just as wicked as before.

His eyes were stunned. How could she always take out the best of him? 

He didn't say a word. He just twisted around and thought about exiting the room. His back was towards her, de didn't want to show her how much he was boiling inside. If she knew, she would definitely take advantage, and this was nothing he had in mind, not until later, maybe. 

Turning his head slightly, in a way that made her lose her breath, with a free smirk on his face he said before disappearing: 

"I definitely will."

Sakura's POV: 

Now that's what I call stubborn! 

He firstly tells me that he cares and that he is sorry. 

He then saves my life, alright after I save his. 

He then gets me my favorite flowers. 

He then asks me how I feel 

And then, with the striking hit he calls me annoying and then he threatens me that he'll make me regret. 

C'mon now, there's nothing that could make me regret what I just said. To be honest, I don't regret anything that just happened.

Sasuke's POV: 

Three words.

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK. 

Did this shit really happen? 

C'mon now. 

Did Sakura. Just. Call. Me.

A.

JERK? 

What the fuck is going on here? How come she's all changed and stuff? 

How come she can defend herself from me?

Gotta admit, it is better sooner then later. She isn't weak anymore. She's just as annoying as ever. But now, she's annoying in a different way. Damn, she just stood up for herself. Like she forgot who I was. Like she forgot that she was speaking to Uchiha Sasuke.

Damn I'm pissed. But who am I kiddin'? She's all changed and she is doing pretty fine in ignoring me. Still, they way she acted makes me wonder if she still has even the tiniest crush on me. Maybe she really has gotten over me. Maybe for her it's just for fun's sake.

Maybe it was just a childhood crush and nothing more. 

What the hell am I doing? Thinking about her, again? 

But I did tell that I would make her regret. 

I'm sure gonna make her wish she never said what she said. I'm just to pissed to realize something. 

What am I gonna do?  
How can I make her regret? 

I know something, but it's definitely something neither of us will regret. Shit, there it goes again, I'm thinking obscene. I have so many things in my mind that I could do to her.

I mean come on, when was the last time I felt something so strong? 

The answer: Never. 

When I think 'bout her, I think like Naruto. 

Pretty much explains it right?

But I know a way I could surely make her freak out. 

I could always 'visit' her tonight. Let's see how big of a sacredly-cat she really is.

-Later-Minutes to midnight-

Sasuke had his plan in mind. He would give Sakura a late night visit, strangely enough, he was curious to see how scared she would be when he would pretend to be someone he wasn't. 

He had other ideas of course, ideas that could satisfy him in a more pleasant way, but for now, he wanted to teach her something she would regret. 

'I wonder how loud she can scream.' He smirked.

'In or out of bed? ' his Inner teased.

'For now, outside will have to do.'

Walking down the streets, he hated to admit it, but he felt something wrong. Besides his 'Halloween'-kind of plan, he felt something that was surely sinister: Something that wasn't taken in joke kind of way, something just as real as you and me.

The hospital was open, the night round was just about to change with the day-staff. 

He hardly managed to get to the third floor, nurses almost everywhere. 

He looked to his and then to his right before opening the door to her room. He felt the same creepy feeling as he did before, only this time it was stronger. He had doubt in what he was about to find in the room, but the only way knowing was taking a peek. He didn't have his katana with, so his hands would have to do. 

He opened the door slowly, with no crack to complete the silence. 

The darkness was even more profound than stillness.

Sasuke hardly recognized the person standing over Sakura's bed. 

After using his Sharingan, he understood who it was.

Suigetsu.


	4. Humanity

Sasuke didn't wait any longer. He barged in and kicked Suigetsu to the ground. He was on top of him, his hand covering his fish-like mouth so he wouldn't talk. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he whispered through his teeth. 

"Mmmmmiimmm…!" he mumbled trying to escape Sasuke's forced hand over his mouth.

The Uchiha eventually let go, activating his Sharingan, not only for intimidation, but also to see if his 'pall', would be telling the truth. 

"Damn man, I haven't seen her in a while." He said trough his alcohol breath. 

"What do you want?" Sasuke grumbled. 

"Heh, only lust, Sasuke. Lust. I mean look at her man, she's way hot and believe me, kinda rare. I just wanted to make a night to remember, for both of us…"

Suigetsu had stopped. Not because he wanted to. But because Sasuke's Sharingan taught him a lesson. 

As he rolled over unconscious on the floor, Sasuke realized what would have happened if he didn't come to Sakura's rescue.

Suigetsu, a drunk Suigetsu anyhow, would have done something he would have regretted later. He had difficulty pronouncing the word. Not sex. But rape. 

Damn, he hated that fish scumbag so much in this instant, good thing he had dealt with him with his Sharingan, who knows what would have come of the drunken guy if the Uchiha had used force.

He tried to calm down, he watched Suigetsu in silence, wondering when the guy would wake up. 

He heard a moan and as he turned around he understood what Suigetsu meant by 'hot'.

He clearly lost his breath.

Lying on the bed, Sakura had never been more beautiful. 

He realized she was panting hard, her eyes closed, currently having a nightmare. But the way she arched her body was just making him realize what he would be losing if he let her go to another guy.

She was wearing a white top, nicely circled just above her well-formed breasts. Her blanket was slightly running down her body, showing her bandaged abdomen, her curved hips and her long thin legs throughout a pair of dark green shorts. Her hands were tossing over the pillow, showing even more that she really had a bad dream. But when Sasuke searched her face, he finally understood the meaning of the word 'amazing'.

Her hair, wildly arranged and uncombed over the pillow was just making her look even hotter that she already was. Her lips, trembling, escaping low moans, were slight red and her eyes, closed and untamed, were loose into the nightmares. 

Sasuke approached her intimidated. He never thought she would be this gorgeous. Of course he had thought of her this way, but he had never imagined her to be so darn arousing.

He decided to wake her up, cut her off from he bad dreams, especially if he knew she was in pain. 

He slightly shook her shoulders. She opened her eyes terrified and watched him. The instant their eyes met, she knew the dream was over. 

She curled her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug as she let go of a moan and stated crying into his shoulder.

Sasuke didn't deny the invitation, he sat next to her, and tried to hug her back, wondering if he should put an arm around her waist or on the shoulder. He decided to do both.  
"I'm so…sorry…" she sobbed into him "I just dreamt that you and…Naruto…had…died…" she cried even more. 

"Don't worry, it was just a bad dream." He tried to comfort her.  
She let go of her hug and she backed off a little feeling embarrassed. His hands had moved away from her body, but he continued to watch her.

"What brings you here?" She asked more confident. 

Sasuke just showed her Suigetsu's body on the floor. She was shocked but didn't say a word, at first. 

"What happened?" she whispered. 

"He wanted to take advantage of you. He was drunk." 

Sakura let go of even more tears, she looked scared and worried and that's what determined Sasuke to open the window and then pick her up (bridal-style). 

"Sasuke, what are you going?" she asked trying to hold back her painful moan. 

"Do you think I'm letting you all alone here with Suigetsu?" 

He turned his head away, hiding his smirk. 

"You're coming with me."

They reached Sasuke's house only minutes before the incident. 

Sakura was cold, but she didn't let Sasuke know. She didn't even tell him that she was found of the idea o spending the night with him; he clearly knew this already. His hands were clinging on into her material, he didn't grasp this not until he realized she was blushing.

She didn't speak. Nor did him. 

He opened the door to his apartment and they stepped into darkness. He turned on the lights with a quick movement of his hand and he headed over to the sleeping room. He sat Sakura on the double bed gently and he closed the window; he had to admit it was kind of cool.

"Um, Sasuke…" she tried to break the silence. 

"Hn?" he didn't turn his head. She thought about a déjà-vu, at the hospital room, but she knew this was not going to turn out the same. 

"Thank you, again… I don't know if I would have been able to get rid of Suigetsu I you didn't show up." 

"I told you, don't mention it. Are you hungry?" he tried to change the conversation theme. 

"No, just sleepy." She sighed. 

"Then get some sleep." He said almost annoyed. 

"Right." She said as she made herself cozy under the blanket. The light was already turned down, so she felt real relaxed. She turned away from him, even if she was grateful, he was still acting like the biggest jerk ever.

She heard a crack; she slowly turned around to see Sasuke get under the bedspread as well. She almost fainted when she realized he had taken of his shirt. His back was facing her, his real hot back and he was breathing calmly. 

"Um, Sasuke…I didn't know you were going to…um, sleep…here…" she almost whispered. 

He turned his head to face her, he currently lost his breath again as he met her eyes, but it definitely didn't show. He smirked and made her blush but he didn't care at all. 

"Now you don't think I'll sleep on the couch, right?" 

"Yeah…I mean, no sorry… Goodnight! She said as she turned away and buried her face in the pillow. 

"Hn." He responded. "Try not to have nightmares again."

Throughout the night, Sakura wasn't the one having nightmares. It turned to be Sasuke. He was fighting against his cursed seal. Even if Orochimaru, or better said Kabuto-maru, had been destroyed, enteriely, Tsunade took care of that, he still had problems from time to time. His luck it had to be tonight.

He was fighting against himself, not wanting to scream. Little did he know that Sakura was already awake watching him scared. 

Her eyes were worried, her hands were shaking. 

Before Sasuke could let out a scream, Sakura's glowing hand was already on his shoulder. His panting got lower but he was very surprised to see her standing in front of him.

"What are you doing…?" he almost mumbled. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she questioned rhetorically as she moved closer to cover more of his mark with her petite hand. 

He tried to turn away but the feeling he was receiving was so darn smooth and helpful and he couldn't resist her touch. Just when he thought it would be over, he screamed even harder. He grabbed her unwillingly by the waist with both of his hands and brought her towards his body. He didn't know what he was doing; he screamed into her, hopping it would stop the pain. Her smell was persuading but at that moment, it was nothing more.

She was of course surprised, but she continued to anesthetize the pain, even if she had difficulty moving; she could hardly breathe, he was holding her so tight. And now that his fingers were digging into her flesh, she felt even more obligated to help him. She didn't want to know the pain he was in, but she wanted to take it away from him and make it her own.

His screaming got lower, his panting almost stopped. The pain was still there but he knew that the only thing she could do was to numb the soreness. His neck and shoulder felt relieved as it was over, his fingers were letting go of her hips, but he didn't move his hand. Maybe because he was too tired or maybe he liked where his hands were lying.

She was still moving her glowing hand over his neck and shoulder, her elbows were standing trembling on his fast pumping muscular chest and her eyes were focused and dreaming at the same time. 

"Why did you numb my pain?" he whispered into her hair. The gentle touch made her shiver. 

"It's the least I can do." She answered as her hand stopped glowing and rested on his shoulder calmly. 

"You shouldn't have. You're still weak from the poison." He tried to sound more severe but with no use. 

"It didn't matter. How do you feel?" 

"Better." He said moving his fingertips over her body. He felt her tremble again, it gave him confidence. 

"I'm glad." She smiled.

"Sorry…" 

"'Bout what?" she lifter her head up to meet his eyes. He looked embarrassed; he always did when she tried to make eye-contact. 

"I woke you up. And I also dug into your skin." 

She then felt the pain on her hips, but she didn't protest. As long as his fingers were stroking her waist, she was happy. 

"I'm just glad you're better." She smiled again. "But we must do something about your cursed seal." She said suddenly getting serious. 

He turned away his gaze; she knew he didn't want to talk about this.  
"Not now." He whispered.

Her hand moved over his mark, he vibrated under her touch but she didn't move her hand. She was circling his scared zone just the same way as he circled her middle. 

"You know, I can hear your heartbeat." He broke the silence. 

"I never hear yours." She said as her head landed on his exposed chest over his heart. "Not even now." 

"I'm human." He said as if he had been stung by a bee. 

"Sometimes, you don't show." She sighed as she turned over his body, breaking the connection and getting under the blanket; not facing him.

Sasuke's POV:

Have I been dreaming? Has the nightmare turned into a fantasy and then back again? Like a spinning wheel? Does this all make sense? 

She made my fantasy complete, better said; she chased away the clouds and brought me the sun. 

But now, looking back, it's nothing like this. She told me she can't hear my heartbeat. That she never does. Those beautiful eyes looking heartbroken. That melancholic smile and that cold touch. What have I made her be? 

Sakura's POV:

Sooner or later I had to tell him. 

He looked so chilled, like he didn't feel anything I had told him. 

I know he doesn't care. But I keep holding on. 

I didn't change the game. 

I only change the rules.

-Next day-

Sakura felt the warm summer breeze over her. She felt the sun, but she still didn't open her eyes. She was too tired to even move her hands. Lazily, she got up in a sitting position on the bed and realized, as her eyes were awakening, that she was alone. Sasuke left his side of the bed with no sound. He didn't even bother to tidy his area; Sakura thought he was going to ignore her as before. 

She sighed noisily and enjoyed the summer sun. 

Closing her eyes, she didn't see or hear Sasuke come in. 

He was watching her from over the doorway, and he had hard time looking somewhere else.

'Damn, man, look at her! She's like the sunshine!' his Inner admired.  
'Hn, don't tell me what I already know.'  
'She's way gorgeous with that sun covering her… I could watch her forever!'  
'You're not the only one…'

"Are you thinking of waking up soon?" he broke the silence with an uninterested voice.  
She immediately opened her eyes and turned her gaze towards him. She almost blushed; his chest was still uncovered and she swore to herself that the next time she would see him like this she would probably faint.  
She looked submissive, her eyes were shinning but she was trembling from every point.

"Morning, Sasuke. Am I late?" 

"No, it's early. I gotta get you back to the hospital; the nurses are probably going crazy." 

"Yes, I understand." She said as she tried to get up but the poison was still in her body.

She felt like going numb but she managed to stand up. 

But she didn't fool Sasuke. In two seconds tops he was by her side, an arm around her waist, the other one pulling her hand over his shoulder.

"I can walk for myself you know…" she sighed annoyed. 

"I can see that." He smirked. "You almost fell and I don't want that to happen." 

He helped her walk to the kitchen where on the table she found the most beautiful arranged morning breakfast. For starters, the colors where mind blowing, the smell was sensational and the food looked mouth-watering. 

He helped her sit down on a chair and whispered in her year, almost sexily: 

"Am I human enough now?" 

She had to admit, it was so nice of him. 

"I still got to think 'bout it…" she smiled.


	5. Different kind of fighting

Sasuke's POV

After we had breakfast together, a strange experience, I had to get Sakura back to the hospital. 

She seemed happy and she smiled a lot, but I know for sure she still remembers last night.

Damn, last night.

I was such a fool. How could I let my feeling ruin me like this? 

I can't believe I was so close to her, I can't believe I did what I did. 

I can't believe we're not kids anymore. 

C'mon now, we're seventeen. That's enough right? For a relationship…

What the fuck, here I go again, with my God dammit future plans… 

We're too young. Still, we are kids no more. 

I miss those days. When I only liked her. 

I hate today. Because I love her.

"Um, Sasuke, you know, I have to get back to the hospital…" I can hear her voice. I only then realize how late it is. She must think I'm a freak, how long have I been just staring at the wall? Three minutes? It's enough to go crazy. I mean, she can make me wild in less than a second, I shouldn't be surprised.

"Hn, you're right." I say snapping out if it. "You ready?" I question her getting up from my seat, right across hers. 

She remains silent, a little disappointed maybe, I can't tell.

"Yes, let's go." She says getting up with that fake smile on her soft lips. She's about to fall to the ground again, that poison sure takes out the best of her. I mean, c'mon, I saw her training; she's in their natural habitat. I don't know with whom I should compare her with; let's just say she beat the hell out of Hyuga-guy. But enough of this (I gotta train with her one of these days), as I said, she was about to drop o the floor again. Good thing I caught her right in time.

"You know, I can manage to walk, I really can. Stop treating me like an eight-year old!" she tries to sound annoyed, but it's not her type. I on the other, look more confident. I carry her outside and start running towards the hospital. Seriously now, she's light like a feather. She should definitely eat more. I manage to see, as I look down at her, that she's really pissed of.

I think I made a habit in clinging into her. When I carry her, I find the need to touch her cloth material and when she tries to break apart, I hold her even tighter. She can't blame me for finding her stunning, as I said before, there are some things I just can't control.

For example now, she's giving me that 'you're-such-an-ass' look. I think I smirked too widely, she slightly turned around and I think she blushed. It's good some things don't change. 

We reach the hospital too soon, if you ask my opinion. I don't think bringing her inside through the main entrance is such a good idea so I decide to climb up the walls and towards her room.

"What are you doing?" she says as she grabs onto me with her delicate hands. I try not to smirk, but I'm too concentrated opening her window with just two fingers. I bring her inside her room, now cleaned up and with no Suigetsu in it, and I lay her on the bed. 

The alcohol smell is gone, the flowers look faded and the sun illuminates the room giving her a wonderful look, just like this morning. 

Damn, I realize how much I liked holding her like that.

"Thank you or bringing me here…" she smiled honestly. "I'm curious in seeing the nurse's reaction when she'll find me here…" she is suddenly interrupted by a door slamming itself towards the wall. 

The old nurse enters exclaiming words I can't seem to understand. Her way of speaking is fast and confusing but Sakura only smiles when the old lady hugs her.

"Sweetie, I though something bad happened to you! I'm so glad you're alright!" 

"I'm alright, Mrs. Harushi. You shouldn't have worried, I was with Sasu…" but she was interrupted once again by the screaming voice. 

"You young man, had no right to barge in on this young girl's room nor did you have the right to take her! I swear you will be penalized!" that old hag yelled turning towards me. I must admit, she looked even more aggressive than Karin.

"No, Mrs. Harushi! You got this all wrong! Sasuke didn't do this!" Sakura said from over her bed. "It wasn't his fault! If that creep Suigetsu hadn't come in the middle of the night to… em… to…" 

"Take advantage." I said boiling with anger as I remembered. 

"Yeah that's right…" she whispered ashamed "Then none of this would have happened. Sasuke is the one who saved me. He stopped Suigetsu doing whatever he wanted to do…"

"Didn't you find anybody here this morning?" I asked the nurse. 

"No, only a strong alcohol smell. We had to spray the whole room to get it to fade away." The hag admitted. "I see there has been a misunderstanding. I'll leave you kids alone. And darling," she turned towards Sakura before closing the door behind her "you know what they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer."

Sakura only sighed and gave away a sad smile. 

"I have to say, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up." 

"Don't mention it. I have to go." I said sounding cold again. Her sad smile became a sad straight line. 

"I understand." She turned her head down.

Damn, I hated to see her like this. But nor did I like it when I fell for her more than I wanted to. 

"Maybe I'll visit." I said throughout my teeth. I didn't want to say more than necessary. 

"Really?" her face lightened. 

"Hn, I guess." 

"That would nice of you, Sasuke." I heard her say before I jumped out the window.

Sakura's POV:

I never would have imagined that fantasies came true. 

The next week I spent at the hospital. 

Strangely enough, I had expected this week to be the most boring one in my whole life. I had to take medications every eight hours, the nurses were treating me like some kind of 'sweet little girl', the sun was ruining my morning sleep, but on the other hand I had plenty of visitors. 

In the morning, the girls, even Ino and Karin, would come and we would have the same girl talk as ever.

In the afternoon, Neji, Shikamaru and Lee would play chess with me (I never managed to beat Shikamaru), throughout the day, Kiba would come in and out of my room like a school-kid and Shino would be the one who had to apologize for his friend's pathetic behavior and, usually when the sun went down, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto and Juugo would stay over the visiting hours and we would usually play cards or talk about 'the new shit in town'.

Once, the loser had to kiss Sai. At that point, I really felt sorry for him, and to be honest, I pitied Naruto as well. I could see that Sasuke had a hard time not wanting to laugh as loud as he wanted to; he usually tries to be calm. But at that point, even the infallible Sasuke had to have fun.

Looking back, I realize that I really liked the past week. They're letting me go tomorrow and even if the poison still runs through my veins, it's not fatal and I can move perfectly.

But, I must admit, I don't know if I like this change so much. 

I'm sure that as soon as I'm out of here, Sasuke would continue to ignore me perfectly.

This past week has been a memorable one just because he has visited me. Even if we didn't have 'alone' time, I managed to see that I love him more that I have ever done before.

I think I may be a freak; I am totally crazy when it comes to him. Good thing Tsunade though me how to control my feelings, how I could mask a smile or a blush, how I can stop being that stupid fan-girl I was before.

I hope he hasn't seen behind my perfect porcelain mask.

Sometimes I usually think that ninjas are like dolls. Those glass or porcelain, white and vivid dolls.

We are like those dolls that play a dramatic opera behind the red silk curtains. 

Dolls don't love. 

Dolls don't feel. 

Dolls don't have free will. 

Dolls only move the way the puppet master plays them.

I really hope that one day I'll manage to cut those strings away. I hope that I can free myself from the puppet master. 

I wish I could cut Sasuke's strings as well. 

I wish for him. 

I want him more that I want to be free. 

I'd cut his strings first before I could even cut mine. 

And I don't care if I'll never be free. 

As long as he is fulfilled, I don't care if I'll be strangled by my strings. 

And I don't care if I'll die. Let's just hope I can survive the tornado.

Sasuke's POV:

It's been three weeks, two days, seven hours, 34 minutes since Sakura's out of the hospital.

It's been three weeks, two days, seven hours, 34 minutes and one second since I haven't talked to Sakura.

It's been three weeks, two days, seven hours, 34 minutes and two seconds since we have both been sent to different missions.

I'm losing my mind.

Whenever I am back to Tsunade's office to report that I completed my B-ranked mission, I find out that Sakura just left. 

It's already happened two times.

I'm losing my mind.

Whenever I want to talk to her, those bitches race towards me and try to convince me to go with them to a movie.

I'm losing my mind.

Whenever I see her and I walk towards her, she seems to look past me. I don't think she is able to see me. She's blind when it comes to me and there's nothing I can do.

Why? Because I'm not the type. I ignore her as much as she ignores me.

But what is making me completely lose my mind is that Juugo was always right. 

'You never know what you've got until you lose it.'

That's what he usually says when I look more annoyed that I usually do on a normal day. 

Or 'What goes around comes around.'

Again, he is right. I broke her heart, she breaks mine. 

But then again, it may be my imagination, as Juugo tells me. 

That bastard realized that I 'like' Sakura and he tells me that it may be a 'small crush'.

Sadly for him, it's not just 'liking' and I don't enjoy admitting that it's not just a 'small  
crush'.

It's so much more. 

I want to talk to her. But I can't. 

I want to touch her. But I can't. 

I want to hold her. But I can't. 

I WANT to kiss her. But I can't.

There's something inside of me that tells me when to stop; that tells me when I don't act like myself anymore. 

And when it comes to Sakura, I can hardly manage to not want to be what my Inner is telling me.

As long as my mind is still working, I'll never be to her more than just an ex-teammate. 

I'm gonna fight for her. As Naruto told me: 'You must fight for what you want.' And I want her. I'll fight the tornado. And I'll win.


	6. Insomnia

Naruto

I can't believe this. Two more months and I'll be a dad. 

Hinata is in month seven. 

I'm in heaven nine.

Before we go to sleep, I usually listen to the kid. He's fantastic. I can hear him, little kicks. I wonder if he likes my voice. 

I'm gonna be the best dad ever. Hinata always smiles when I tell her this. She always has confidence in me. She always believed in me. And that's why I would do everything for her. That's why I love her. For just being herself.

By the way, I think I mentioned that we'll be throwing a party. We have to wait another two more months; our kid's gotta be the main star, right? We wanted it to take place this week, but we can wait. There's no rush. 

We still don't know how to call him. We both think it's gonna be a boy. Tsunade asked us if we wanted to know the gender, but we want it to be a surprise.

Anyhow, days have never been more pleasant. 

Of course, when I'm with Hinata. 

Things can turn out ugly when I run into Sasuke. The past month he's been like brainwashed. He doesn't sleep any more. He seems really bad tempered, and not to mention the fact that every time I bring up the 'X' subject, he goes crazy.

The 'X' subject is Sakura. 

Sasuke is really pissed when I bring her up. 

Now c'mon, does that teme really think that I don't know he has a crush on her? Oh, my bad, it's more than just a crush. He boils when he hears her name; he freaks out when he hears me talk about her.

I don't know what to say. I just warned him. If he breaks her heart again, I'll break every bone in his body. Then I'll drag out his eyes and I'll cut his fingers off. Then his penis. Hehe. 

Dammit, she couldn't sleep. 

It was three in the morning and she hadn't closed an eye. 

She was thinking and re-thinking what she wanted to do the next day. But it didn't seem like the right plan, the right thing to do.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She took her clothes of and stepped into the shower. 

It was a bad idea, a shower at three o'clock with no warm water. 

Damn, but she didn't care.

She dried herself with a towel when she felt stiff from the coldness. She got dressed with her normal clothes, a red top and a black shirt, right above the knees, and she went outside. 

If somebody attacked her, she didn't care. 

If she couldn't feel the water, she defiantly wouldn't feel the blood. 

It all made sense. When your body dies, your mind slowly follows.

She walked towards the bench where he left her five years ago. She sat there, still like a

rock, and she listened towards the distance. 

Nothing. Surely the animals were all asleep. 

Then again, she was the one who had problems, not the ones around her.

She got up again after a couple minutes of silence. She didn't know what to do. Watching the moon helped her a lot. The full moon had never been more beautiful. It shined over the starless sky with a force that blinded your sorrows. 

Still, 

Monochrome everywhere.

What should she do? In a dull world with no colors to paint it. 

She hardly managed to realize that she had come back to the bench. She sat down and closed her eyes. 

Silence.

A thrown leaf.

The wind.

The moist.

His footsteps.

"You know, sleep is important." His voice whispered next to her ear. 

She opened her eyes, but she kept motionless, indifferent. She couldn't see him, nor did she want to.

He was the reason she had sleepless nights. It had always been his fault. 

"I'd say the same thing to you." She whispered back.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" he sighed sadly, closing his eyes. "You're so cold…" he felt her shiver as his fingertips touched her shoulder. 

"Don't mind me. What are you doing here?" she said without answering the question. 

"I asked you first…" he whispered in her hair. 

"I'm not obligated to answer." Sakura replied. 

"Hn, I thought you'd say that." He said disappearing with a poof.

She almost sighed. Every time he would get close, he would back off. Things never changed, and sadly, Sasuke would never break his habits.

"But I'm not letting you go before you tell me…" he whispered in her ear. He was leaning into her, his hands, lying anxiously on the stone bench on each side of her body, were supporting his weight as his lips were trembling over her neck and ear. 

Her eyes opened widely as she felt his hair touch her skin. She didn't want to shiver, but at this point, she didn't know if she was dreaming or if she was living her true life.

"Tell y-you w-what?" she mumbled into his neck. 

"The reason you can't sleep…" he tried. 

"It's stupid…" she tried to avoid the answer. She didn't want to tell him the truth about her restless self.

"Just tell me…is something on your mind?" he closed his eyes and tried to stop his trembling lips. Her smell wasn't making things easier for him; he hungered for biting her neckline. 

"Not something… someone…" she finally admitted. 

"Who?" he asked almost kissing her neck. 

"You would never understand…" she whispered in his ear as his body was leaning even more into her own.

"Try me… that someone is…" he smirked. 

"You…" she confessed turning her head down, trying to hide her blush. She knew Sasuke couldn't see her, but it has become a tendency for her. 

Sasuke on the other hand remained stiff. His lips continued to tremble over her neck, his body remained pushing into hers. But the temptation had grown, his eyes had widened.

What more could he have wanted?

'Can I fight the tornado on my own? Can I finally find the courage to tell her?' he asked himself. For the first time ever, his Inner didn't have the answer. For the first time ever, it was his heart that showed him the way.

"Sakura…" he whispered as he moved his head towards her eyes. She was still keeping her head down so that she wouldn't be forced to watch him. "Listen to me, Sakura…" he tried again. 

She still didn't move.

"You are the reason I have become insomniac. You are the reason that keeps me alive…" he whispered sadly as she lost her breath. 

His words worked on her like drugs. She felt like going numb at first but then the feeling changed to euphoric. She lifted her head towards him slowly with a curious smile on her lips.

It was his turn to freeze.

Sasuke:

I always knew she was beautiful but tonight she has shown me another level to beauty.

The second I met her eyes, I could see the full moon mirror into her. Its light reflected into her perfectly and the way her jade eyes watched me, the way her perfectly curved lips arched into a smile underneath the full moon, was just enough for me to take in. 

I defeated my mind, my hatred filled-up mind.

I was free from obligations and I was finally able to appreciate what I had in front in front of me. 

And I had my future. 

She tried to keep calm, but the surroundings made her feel strange. 

"You know, Sakura…" he said as he came even closer towards her. His lips were shaking over hers nervously. "…you have no idea how much I wanted to do this…"

The obsession he had been waiting for five years finally happened.

The dream she had longed for so much finally came true.

The passion was materializing with each second.

They both closed their eyes when they felt their lips touch in a very timid approach. Her hands found his neck and curled hesitating around it while his hands on the other hand found their way easily towards her waist and back.

But when he bit her lower lip and his tongue started teasing her, the situation became rougher. He gained confidence when she moaned into his throat or when her fingers played delighted with his hair. He rushed his hands over her back and under her blouse, making her shiver when his cold hands were embracing her skin. 

The excited feeling didn't seem to stop; it was getting more animated by each second.

Sakura:

I usually dream about things that I want to happen. But most of the time dreams remain what they are: dreams. 

I never thought that MY dreams would be real life.

When I look back at the time, I realize how stupid I have been. But when I see what's happening now, he is kissing me with such passion; I understand the meaning to the proverb: 'When you wish for something, the whole universe helps you to accomplish it' (Paolo Coelho). 

His true feelings are finally showing and my dreams are finally materializing. My life has turned out the same way I have always wished for.

I am becoming something so much more that I thought I would be.

At this point there is much lust and passion. I gave up my shyness, I refuse to ruin this perfect moment. 

So I gain faith.

I pull him closer towards me, I wrap my arms around his wonderful neck and I try to keep up kissing him.

He is so much more experienced than me. When his lips touch mine and when his tongue delights mine, I simply lose my mind.

He knows the right moves; he knows how to make me come back for more.

I don't know if I want this to stop, but he controls me with such ease and he pleases me every time he kisses me, every time his hands make me shiver when he reaches under my top, that I simply don't have control any longer over my body. 

Right now I am being so selfish, all I want right now is him, and I feel assured when I realize that he feels the same thing about me.

Sasuke:

I am losing my mind with each second. 

I always imagined myself kissing her lips, but I never thought they would be so darn arousing, sweet but yet sour, delicate but yet hot.

I also realize how addicted I am towards her body.

When I move my hands over her back I can feel her shiver, I can feel her get closer to me.

And that's why I don't think I'll ever get enough of her.

There is something else, something I observed only after a couple of minutes. 

When she moans into me, I feel so darn tuned on. 

When her arms bring me into a deeper kiss, I just know that what we are doing now is something that won't satisfy me the whole way.

I've wanted her so much. She's wanted me so much. 

I feel the temptation to bring this to another level. 

I've waited for too long. I feel that tonight I desire her even more that ever. 

I feel that tonight we will finally get each other they way we have always wanted.

Our love has won against the tornado. 

The cyclone is over. I have her and she has me. 

We can at least make a night to remember.

Not breaking they deep kiss, Sasuke got up from the bench and pulled Sakura up as well.

He picked her up with his strong arms licking her lips hungrily. 

She moved her hands around his neck and played teasingly with his hair. 

"I told you I'm not letting you go, right?" he licked her ear as he started to move towards his apartment. Good thing it was still dark outside.  
"Hmmm-mmm!" she moaned and kissed his lips with such innocence that Sasuke thought for a minute that what he was doing was the wrong thing.

'But I don't mind at all!' he thought. 'I'll be forever hers, she'll be forever mine.'


End file.
